Using an EST (expressed sequence tag) approach, we have been able to identify greater than 965 gene clusters from Wuchereria bancrofti microfilariae based on1687 ESTs. Interestingly, a surprisingly high percentage (584/965; 60%) of these clustered ESTs contain a putative signal peptide, and only 6 appear to be GPI anchored. When compared to Brugia malayi (Bm) mf ESTs/Clusters, 45% of the Wb clusters had matches to Bm ESTs (identities ranging from 86-100%) whereas fewer (22%) matched Onchocerca volvulus (Ov) mf ESTs (with identities ranging from 80-100%). A similar approach has been taken with Strongyloides stercoralis with >10000 ESTs being done from two separate lifecylcle stages. Comparisons between this parasitic nematode and the free-living C. elegans has been perfomed.